


The raccoon and the hedgehog are soulmates

by Alex20



Series: Elu fragments [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Eliott POV, Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, and lucas will be with him, eliott will be fine, elu - Freeform, ep 9 and ep 10 preview spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex20/pseuds/Alex20
Summary: A short thing I decided to write because my mind is going at a super speed and I really wanted to write something about these two. The fact that I had a dream about them last night did the rest.





	The raccoon and the hedgehog are soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say that I can relate to Eliott in a lot of aspects. Being bipolar is one of them. I'm so thankful for the show, for Maxence/Eliott and the way they portray my illness. I wanted to write something after watching episode 9, I'd have liked to write more but I thought this was pretty decent the way it was. Hopefully I will write more, longer things about them in the future because I'm in so much love with them and I have so many ideas.
> 
>  
> 
> To Ella, Hollie and Elena. Hope this is good enough? Thanks for always been there for me and for making me curious about the show so I had to watch it. I love you so so much.

Eliott couldn't believe it. He was speechless. Lucas was there. LUCAS WAS THERE. And he told him he wasn't alone anymore. That he, Lucas, was there. Eliott had been crying under the rain for god knows how long and he was feeling numb and cold and everything HURTED. He wanted the pain to stop. And in that moment, with Lucas' hands cupping his face, he thought he could do it. 

He couldn't speak, though. So he let Lucas carry him to his flat. He could feel Lucas' flatmates staring at him but he couldn't care less about it. He wanted to SLEEP SLEEP SLEEP. A tiny part of him wanted to sleep forever and never wake up again. But he had Lucas now. He could never do that to him. To, maybe, the first person that has looked at him and saw the real Eliott. Not the poor, ill, bipolar Eliott; Lucas has seen the funny, passionate, caring Eliott. His last though before falling asleep was one he hadn't felt in a long time: he felt calm.

He slept for almost a day, on and off. He woke up twice, went to the loo, ate a bit after Manon offered him some food. Lucas wasn't there, but he should be back soon. Eliott vaguely remembered sleeping on top of the other boy, feeling his heartbeat, with his ear pressed against Lucas' chest.

He went back to sleep and when he woke up again, he felt the heat of a body next to him. When he opened his eyes, he saw Lucas staring at him.  
“Welcome back.”  
“Lucas. Hi. Missed you.”  
“Sorry, I had something to do. I'm here now, aren't I? And I won't leave. I will never leave you, Eliott. “

Eliott's mind was full of LUCASLUCASLUCASLUCAS and he felt like nothing else, no one else, mattered. He smiled and kissed him, allowing himself to get lost in that kiss. Lucas gave him some leftovers because he was feeling hungry, and he was just there, next to him in the couch, his eyes never leaving Eliott. He didn't feel uncomfortable, he actually enjoyed the thought of Lucas being so focused on him. He felt loved, cared of, happy. And he knew he didn't want it to change. Lucas was the hedgehog soulmate to his raccoon.  
“Lucas?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I was wondering... What do you think Eliott number 2800 and Lucas 1435 are doing right now?”. Lucas stared at him in silence for a moment, and then: “I don't know, babe. But I bet they're together and happy. Do you know why? Because I really think that all the Eliotts and Lucas are meant to be. They're each other's destiny. And no matter what happens between them, they will always end up together. And maybe one day Eliott 153 will feel down and his mind will be in a dark place, but Lucas 368 will hold his hand and help him coming out, will remember him that he loves him and will always be there for him. Or maybe Eliott 584 will feel over the roof and like he could jump off a fucking skyscraper, but Lucas 475 will be there and will hug him tigh and help him relax. Because no matter what, if any Eliott isn't in his right mind, there will always be a Lucas next to him to take care of him, to make him happy, to let him know that he isn't alone anymore. Because the raccoon and the hedgehod are soulmates, in this universe and in any other.”

Eliott couldn't find the words. He felt so overwhelmed, but in a good way. The kind of way he didn't think he could feel again. He wasn't alone anymore. He still needed to get used to that. But he now knew that Lucas was right next to him, that he wouldn't leave. And he really, really hoped things never changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always help.


End file.
